Swimming in the Summer
by softballchick1290
Summary: A little one-shot set in between TTC and BotL. Title says it all.


**A.N.: Just a one-shot. Set in between TTC and BotL. I hope you like it…I really don't know what else to say…lol…um…R&R, Please!**

**Thanks!**

***Percy's P.O.V.***

It was just another normal day at Camp Half Blood. I was currently, on my way to sword training with the Athena cabin which I have been having often. I wasn't exactly complaining though, I mean my favorite sparring partner was Annabeth, so it didn't work out so bad. The only bad part about it though was all of Annabeth's siblings wanting to take a whack at me.

I shook my thoughts out of my head and made my way into the arena. I saw Annabeth practicing on a dummy and smiled a little at how aggressive she was being, knowing she was a second closer to taking the head off of the dummy.

Once she finally did, she turned around to go and get a drink. She saw me and grinned. She tucked a hair behind her ear and walked towards me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said while putting her dagger into the sheath on her side.

"Wise Girl." I said with a smile. "You ready to spar?"

"One sec let me get a drink." She said walking over to her water bottle that was on the ground. She bent down took a drink and walked back over. "Ready." She said.

"Okay" I said taking riptide out of my pocket and hitting the button on the end of the cap, unsheathing it. I smiled while Annabeth shook her head and pulled out her dagger.

We started to circle each other, she attacked first going for my left arm with me barely blocking it. We continued to take swings at each other moving around our area in the arena. She finally hit on my right arm and I winced, but she just grinned knowing she was getting the upper hand. I tried going for her own right arm, but she dodged me while tripping me onto the ground and her almost getting on top of me, but I was stronger. I forced her over onto her back and I pinned her arms down. I laughed a little and I said, "I win."

She just struggled, but eventually gave up which was very unlike Annabeth, so I just cocked an eyebrow at her. I watched her as she just laid there staring at me. I just stared back and I started to loosen my grip on her and she smiled a bit taking the advantage flipping us over and sitting on me, while pinning my arms down. She smirked and said with a smile, "I win."

"You suck, you know that." I said with a smile.

"I know." She said getting off of me and taking my hand pulling me up.

I brushed off myself and she did the same. "So um…after lunch…do you want to go for a swim?" I asked. It had become a regular thing hanging out, swimming, watching movies. We had always hung out, but after what had happened with Luke and Atlas, Annabeth had been sad lately and I had been hanging out with her more, to get her mind off of that.

"Sure" she said with a smile.

I smiled at her and asked," Round two?"

She smirked and nodded. We continued to spar for another hour until we heard the horn signaling lunch time. I changed Riptide back into a pen and slipped it into my pocket. I grabbed my water bottle from the bench and headed to lunch.

Once we got to the pavilion, I got a burger and a blue coke. I offered some of my fries to my father and sat back down at the table. Grover was already there eating a burger too. I smiled at my best friend as I sat down across from him.

"So what are you doing today?" Grover asked before he took a big bite out of his burger.

"After lunch me and Annabeth are going to go swimming in the lake." I said before I shoved a few fries in my mouth.

"Oh...are you know?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Let it go Grover. I don't like Annabeth that way." I said rolling my eyes.

"Percy you do know that I can read your emotions and when were with Annabeth your emotions get a little more than friendly." He said.

I scowled, "Grover I'm a growing boy of course I get like that. I mean what boy wouldn't just look at her." I said moving my hand in the direction of Annabeth.

"I guess, but Annabeth does the same you know." Grover says as he gets up to throw his food away.

I raced after him with my plate in my hand. "What do you mean Grover?" I asked.

"I probably shouldn't have even said that and I think Annabeth will show you soon what I'm talking about." Grover said.

I was about to say something else, but Mr. D called out for Grover which for him wouldn't be good. He looked at me and trembled a little before going up to Mr. D's table and talking to him.

I turned around to see Annabeth getting up from her table and coming over to throw her trash away. Once she did, she turned to me and smiled. "So I'll be at your cabin in 10."

I smiled back and started to walk with her towards our cabin, "Yeah. Just come in when you get there."

She nodded and walked towards her cabin waving a little and I did the same. I walked towards mine and went in shutting the door. I went over to my dresser and pulled out swimming trunks that were blue on the top and faded into green at the bottom. I went into the bathroom and changed. I left my shirt off because I was going into the lake soon anyways.

Annabeth finally got there, but was dressed in normal clothes, "Where's your swimsuit?" I asked.

"Under my clothes Seaweed Brain." she said with a grin showing slight dimples on her cheeks.

I blushed and said, "Right. Right. I knew that."

She shook her head and muttered, "Seaweed Brain"

I smiled and said, "Come on Wise Girl."

She smiled and started to take off her clothes. I blushed and turned around. I heard her laugh and I turned back around, "What? It's awkward if your friend is taking their clothes off in front of you."

It was her turn to blush and look away. I laughed a little and she slapped me on the shoulder, "Hey. That actually hurt." I said looking over at her as she walked towards the dock.

"Good." she said while turning around.

I ran up behind her picking her up like a sack of potatoes running right off of the dock and into the water. I made sure I got wet and popped back up to be face to face with a fuming Annabeth.  
"I'm going to kill you Percy." She said going towards me. Yeah, I was dead.

I started to swim away and found myself under the dock. I looked around, but couldn't find Annabeth. I heard fait breathing behind me and whirled around and pulled Annabeth by the waist and pinning her to the leg of the dock.

I smiled at her shocked face and said, "Son of Poseidon remember?"

She scowled and looked back at me and leaned in, so her face was only a few inches from mine making me stare into her big grey eyes. Her hand traveled up my arm until her hand was on the back of my neck making me shiver. Her other hand was resting on my chest. She pulled her hand off my chest and onto my face pulling my face towards hers, my lips towards hers. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. She moved closer to me barely brushing her lips over my lips. I really wanted to lean in and kiss her and I was about to until our places were switched and she was pinning me against the wall. Her lips moved quickly to my ear and whispered in my ear making me shiver again, "Goddess of Wisdoms daughter remember?"

She slowly let go of me and we drifted out from under the deck and I made a bold move of splashing her. She turned around and said with a smile, "Oh it's on."

We continued to splash each other until she gave up and we played around some more until the sun was starting to set and we decided to get out.

I found a few towels and draped one over her and rubbed her arms up in down trying to get her to stop shivering. I brought a towel on my head drying it and forcing myself dry. I touched Annabeth's shoulder and she dried instantly. "Thanks" Was all she said as she walked with me over to my cabin. I walked ahead and opened the back door for her. She blushed a little and smiled. I grinned like an idiot because I got her to blush. I grabbed a shirt while she put on her jean shorts and camp shirt. I quickly put on my camp shirt and walked over to the door and opened it for her, unfortunately she didn't blush only smiling showing small dimples which was way better than her blushing.

I walked her to her cabin and she said, "I had fun. I hope we can do it again soon."

"So you mean tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow sounds good."

I smiled at her and then turned and went back to my cabin to get ready for dinner. I took a quick shower and changed into another camp shirt and some running shorts and Nike shoes. When the conch bell sounded I headed to the pavilion for dinner. I got a sub sandwich and some chips. I offered a forth of my sub to my dad and sat at the table. Grover was sitting across from me like normal talking to me about some girl or tree or someone named Juniper. I wasn't really listening I was really staring at Annabeth. When she finally looked over, she blushed and looked down, but it only made me smile even wider.

Grover noticed I wasn't paying attention and followed my eyes over to Annabeth who was still blushing. Grover muttered, "Demigods..." and went back to eating his plate of ribs. I then thought of what Grover said before and maybe I did have feelings for Annabeth.


End file.
